Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{3t + 8}{5t + 4} = 2$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5t + 4$ $ -(3t + 8) = 2(5t + 4) $ $-3t - 8 = 10t + 8$ $-8 = 13t + 8$ $-16 = 13t$ $13t = -16$ $t = -\dfrac{16}{13}$